I need you and you want me (OneShot)(KaiSoo)(DOXKai) (COMPLETED)
by Sydnielovesjalex
Summary: (SMUT)(OneShot) D.O is feeling more sexual than usual, and of course Kai is stuck at dance practice. What happens when Kai comes home to a very turned on D.O? (D.O rides Kai) (D.O topping Kai) Also don't steal or I'll find you and hurt you, also I don't own these people!


Coming home late (smut)

D.O POV

*Why is it that I'm really turned on when Kai isn't home to pleasure me?

If only he were here I'd teach him a lesson about coming home late.

It's already 9:30 where is he?!

Just thinking about him dancing turns me on, he's so sexy!*

D.O thought to himself.

/1 hour later/

Kai POV

As I got home, I opened the door and apologized for being late.

"Sorry I'm late D.O, we were learning new moves for exodus, please forgiv... I was hushed by lips pressed to mine, I melted into his kiss.

"Miss me?" I said with a smirk while grabbing his waist.

"Shut up and take off your clothes, I want you now!" D.O said with a lustful look in his eyes, I don't know what's gotten into him but damn it's hot. "Damn babe, you're such a turn on." I replied, as I did as I was told and removed everything but my underwear. I picked him up and carried us to the bedroom, his legs wrapping around my waist, him kissing my hot spot on my neck, making me melt in his touch.

D.O POV

As soon as we landed on the bed I took over and got on top of him. "You're mine tonight!" I said with a smirk. I started attacking his neck with kisses, urning moans from him, dammit Kai why are you so sexy?!

I went back to his lips, roughly kissing him. He started pulling on my shirt, I removed my shirt along with my pants and went back to kissing him. His hands started to travel down my back, scratching me with each stroke, making me moan into our kiss.

I left his lips and moved to his neck attacking his hot spot, making him moan and call my name making me harder than I already was, what is this boy doing to me?

When i stopped kissing his neck I noticed I made a dark hickey, I smirked at my work, nice job Kyungsoo.

I started kissing down his chest making my way to the top of his boxers, I looked up to see him looking down at me with such a lustful look, damn he's such a turn on. I teased him by kissing around the top of his boxers, urning frustrated moans from him.

I slowly took off his boxers, reveling his very hard member, I look up at him and looked into his eyes before taking all of him into my mouth, slowly sucking and licking the tip. The look of pleasure on his face is making me so turned on, I need him and I need him soon!

I couldn't wait anymore, I removed my mouth from his member and removed my boxers, and got on top of him. "Fuck me Kai, I want to ride you baby!" I said with a lustful voice.

Kai looked really surprised but did what I said and slid his member into me. I moaned in pleasure and pain. I don't even care about to pain I just want him to fuck me like never before. "Fuccck Kai, please fuck me hard, baby I want you to fuck me good and hard." I almost begged, I'm too turned on to care at this point. "Anything for my sexy Kyungsoo." He said with a smirk. Kai thrusted roughing into me, urning a lustful scream from me.

I started bouncing up and down on his member, with each bounce a powerful moan came from our mouths, this is the best feeling I've ever felt. "Ughh..D.O..you're so good at this..ughh!" Kai said while panting and moaning. "Ughh..Kai..I can be better baby..ughh." I replied, than I started rolling my hips making him go deeper in me, hitting my special spot and when he did I screamed his name so loud the whole dorm probably heard.

"Ohh yes right there baby ughh!" I yelled in pleasure. We are both moaning messes at this point, I felt my self get tighter around his hard member, I knew I was close, he probably was too. "Oh fuck Kai I'm so close baby please touch me" I moaned. He grabbed my member and started jacking me off with each trust. "Ohh I'm so close, I'm gonna...I'm gonna...OHHH" We both screamed in pleasure as we both released.

I collapsed on top of Kai, I was a panting mess, I looked into his eyes and said "I love you so much Kim Jongin!" and roughly kissed him, he melted into my kiss. "I love you so much more Kyungsoo!" He replied, and with that I laid next to him and fell asleep to the sound of his heavy breathing.


End file.
